Mächtig, intelligent und durchtrieben!
by Zewana
Summary: Eine neue Aufgabe wartet auf die junge Vampirin, die sowohl aufregend als auch lebensgefaerlich werden kann. Rating M garantiert bei spaeteren Kapiteln.


Der Raum war dunkel gehalten, doch dank ihrer guten Augen hatte sie keine Probleme sich zurecht zu finden und sie empfand das Dämmerlicht als sehr angenehm. Sie ließ ihren Blick im Raum schweifen. Es war ein großer Saal der durch riesige Flügeltüren in andere Räume führte, die ebenso nicht hell erleuchtet waren.

In diesem Raum sah sie einige Leute stehen, sich unterhalten oder in einzelnen Sitzgruppen sitzend, die aus weißem Leder waren und einen schönen Kontrast gaben. Der Saal war riesig, doch sie kannte sich aus. Sie war schon ein paar Mal auf Riddle Manor gewesen, jedoch noch nicht zu einem großen Zusammentreffen. Alles war Rang und Namen hatte und sich dazu noch mit dunkler Magie beschäftigte war hier vertreten. Es war nicht oft das der dunkle Lord einlud, doch wenn er es tat, dann folgte jeder. Eine ganz hauchzarte Bewegung an ihrem Arm ließ sie den Kopf drehen.

"Ich werde dann mal das Volk aufmischen und schauen ob sich was brauchbares findet. Genieße den Abend mein Herz." Sagte ihr Bruder und gab ihr einen leichten Kuss auf die Wange.

"Tu was du nicht lassen kannst, Liebster." Lächelte sie und sah kurz ihrem Bruder hinter her. Ja es war genau die richtige Gesellschaft für ihn anwesend. Ihr Bruder Jackson war in der Politik tätig, sowohl in der Muggel als auch der Zaubererpolitik. Doch er blieb im Hintergrund. Nie würde man ihn im Tagespropheten oder im Fernseher sehen. Er liebte es die Fäden in der Hand zuhaben und zu wissen das sie nach seinen Anweisungen handelten.

Sie war da eher etwas stiller. Von außen betrachtet möge man meinen sie wäre der stille Teil der Geschwister. Doch sie legte ganz einfach andere Prioritäten.

Gemütlich schlenderte sie zu der Bar, die eine ganze Wandseite einnahm.

Dort bestellte sie sich einen Gin und lehnte sich dann lässig mit dem Rücken an die Bar um die Leute in diesem Raum zu mustern.

Sie sah ihren Bruder schon gar nicht mehr zwischen all den Leuten, doch sie war sich sicher, das er seinen Spaß hatte und neue Kontakte knüpfte. Dafür war diese Feier angesetzt und nebenbei auch noch Spaß haben.

Sie sah ein paar bekannte Gesichter, doch niemanden mit dem sie sich unterhalten wollte. Gemächlich und elegant schritt sie in einen der anderen Räume. Mh… das wurde interessant. An der einen Seite des Raums waren Käfige, in denen Muggel waren, die sich ängstlich umsahen. Sie sind zu der Reihe mit Käfigen und schlenderte lässig daran vorbei.

Genießerisch zog sie tief die Luft ein. Sie konnte die Angst der Muggel riechen und den beschleunigten Puls hören und wie das Blut durch die Adern gepumpt wurde.

Sie leckte sich genießerisch über die Lippen, doch anscheinend war es noch zu früh zum spielen.

Sie überlegte gerade ob sie sich später einen gönnen sollte oder nicht als sie hinter sich eine tiefe und kalte Stimme hörte.

"Sie werden uns ein wenig Spaß bereiten später."

"Wenigstens dazu sind sie gut!" sagte sie mit genauso kalter Stimme, in der jedoch etwas melodisches mitschwang. Damit drehte sie sich zu dem Mann um und sah einen großen Zauberer vor sich stehen. Er hatte lange blonde Haare die er lässig mit einem Seidenband zusammen hielt. Sein Gesicht war ausdruckslos und verriet nichts von deinen Gefühlen. Eine hohe Stirn, eisgraue Augen, eine gerade Nase, schön geformte Lippen und alles in einem Kopf der zwar hoch und stolz getragen wurde, doch gerade so viel das nur ein Hauch Arroganz merkbar war. Seine schwarzen Roben sahen edel und sehr teuer aus. All dies hatte sie mit einem kurzen Blick auf ihn festgestellt. Alles in allem kein unattraktiver Mann, obwohl er bestimmt mittleren Alters war, dachte sie sich.

Er hatte sie vorhin schon gesehen und sie ausgiebig gemustert als sie in diesen Raum trat.

Sie hatte ein langes mitternachts blaues Kleid an, das an der Seite hoch geschlitzt war, bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel. So sah man schwarze fein gearbeitete Stiefel die bis zu ihrem Knie gingen, sehen konnte. Das Kleid war schulterfrei und nur mit einem leichten Knoten in ihrem Nacken verschlossen. Ein ebenfalls tiefdunkel blauer Umhang hing über ihre Schultern, in der gleichen Farbe wir ihr kleid. Ihr Gesicht war makellos und wurde umrahmt von ihren langen schwarzen Haaren die ihr seidig über die Schultern auf den Rücken fielen. Ihre Augen waren schwarz, was ihn einen Moment nachdenken lies. Um ehrlich zu sein hatte er bisher nur wenige Menschen mit total schwarzen Augen gesehen und soweit er sich erinnern konnte, waren die Vampire gewesen.

Da betrachtete er sie näher, ihre wohlgeformten Lippen die gleichmäßige Nase. Und ihre leicht blasse Haut. Ihr Alter schätzte sie rein von aussehen aus etwa 23 Jahre. Ja sie konnte gut und gerne ein Vampir sein.

Ihm gefiel was er sah und so ging er auf sie zu.

Jetzt wo er dichter bei ihr stand, konnte er ihre starke Aura spüren, die sie umgab.

"Darf ich mich vorstellen ich bin Lucius Malfoy." Er wartete darauf das sie ihm die Hand ausstreckte, sodass er ihr einen Kuss darauf geben konnte, wie es gute Manieren in dieser Gesellschaft waren. Doch als er nach nur ein paar Sekunden merkte das sie ihm nicht die Hand reichte, nickte er ihr knapp zu. In Gedanken bewunderte sie seine Geste und das er so schnell reagiert hatte. Sie hatte es noch nie gemocht zu viel Körperkontakt zu Fremden zuhaben. Das mag bestimmt an ihrer Rasse liegen.

Sie erwiderte sein nicken und an:

"Mein Name ist Melina Warren. Es freut mich sie kennen zu lernen Mr. Malfoy."

Malfoy sagte der Name etwas, doch er kam nicht drauf. SO wandte er sich der schönen Frau wieder zu.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre Ms. Warren." Als darauf hin keine Gegenwehr wegen falscher Ansprache kam, wusste er das er richtig gelegen hatte sie mit Ms. An zusprechen.

"Genießen sie den Abend hier Ms. Warren? Ich habe sie hier leider hier noch nie vorher gesehen auf Riddle Manor."

"Ja es ist ein ganz angenehmer Abend, doch ich kann es nicht erwarten wenn hier ein bisschen mehr Bewegung rein kommt." Und ihr Blick glitt flüchtig zu den Muggeln. In der Tat bin ich erst wenige Male hier gewesen. Ich ziehe es normalerweise etwas bedeckter und unscheinbarer vor."

Sie gefiel ihm. Mit einem ruhigen Lächeln hatte er ihren Blick zu den Muggeln verfolgt.

Er wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ein Mann auf sie zu kam.

Als er näher war kam erkannte er ihn, es war Rudolfus Black. Bei den beiden angekommen wandte er sich erst ihr zu.

"Schön das du doch gekommen bist Mel. Habe vorhin schon Jack gesehen und der sagte mir das du auch hier bist." Die beiden umarmten sich kurz.

"Du weißt doch solche Partys lasse ich mir nicht entgehen Rudolfus. Ich hatte gehofft das du auch hier wärst." Sagte sie und ihre Stimme nahm einen sympathischen Klang an.

Malfoy sah sich die beiden an und fragte sich woher sich die beiden wohl kannten. Zumindest würde er seinen Freund später über sie ausfragen können."

Dann wandte Rudolfus sich zu Lucius und lächelte ihn an.

"Hallo alter Freund, wie ich sehe hast du Mel schon kennen gelernt. Eine gute Freundin von mir." Daraufhin gaben sie sich kurz die Hand.

"Ja in der Tat hatte ich das Vergnügen Ms. Warren kennenzulernen." Sagte er. "Freut mich dich wieder zusehen Rudolfus. Hab gehört du warst in letzter Zeit sehr beschäftigt?" Rudolfus blickte seinen Freund an und ein leichtes ehrliches Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht.

"Ja ich hatte einige Geschäfte zu erledigen. Hat ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen." Klar wusste er genauso wie Lucius, das sie über Aufträge des dunklen Lords sprachen, doch da Melina Warren dabei war verstand es sich von selbst das sie es nicht direkt ansprachen.

Melina hatte auch gerade so schien es, ihre Aufmerksamkeit zur anderen Seite des Raumes gewandt, doch trotzdem lauschte sie weiter nebenbei dem Gespräch von Malfoy und Rudolfus. Ihr Hauptaugenmerk hatte sie jedoch zur Tür auf der anderen Seite gerichtete, wo gerade der dunkle Lord in der Tür erschienen war.

Auch ohne ihn direkt zu sehen merkte man deutlich das sich die Raumtemperatur um ein paar Grade senkte. Hätte man auch dies nicht wahrgenommen, dann aber die nicht zu übersehenen Todesser die sich teils vor ihm auf den Boden warfen, hinknieten oder demütig die Köpfe senkten.

Melina dachte sich nur wie erbärmlich sie doch waren, das die vor ihm auf den Knien herrutschen, nur um ein bisschen Anerkennung zubekommen.

Sie beobachtete den dunklen Lord und versuchte durch seine Regungen und Mimik zuerkennen was er wohl dachte. Doch sie stellte bald fest das er sich nicht eine Gefühlsregung leistete. Es war unmöglich auch nur etwas aus ihm zu lesen. Sie war ihm schon ein paar mal begegnet und auch bei den Zusammentreffen konnte sie ihn nicht einordnen und das ärgerte sie ein wenig. Normalerweise gelang es ihr sehr gut ihre Mitmenschen einzuschätzen und so meistens ihre Absichten zu erraten bevor sie es aussprachen. Das lag wohl zum Teil an ihrer Art, aber auch an ihrer hervorragenden Menschenkenntnis.

Es gab nicht viele die sie nicht einschätzen konnte und der dunkle Lord war einer von ihnen. Ihr Blick glitt zurück zu den beiden Männern und sie beobachtete interessiert ihr Verhalten auf das Erscheinen des dunklen Lords.

Rudolfus und Malfoy schauten in seine Richtung und als sie sahen das er sie sah, senkten sie leicht die Köpfe für ein paar Sekunden und schauten dann wieder auf. Klar wusste sie das Lucius und Rudolfus im Inneren Kreis waren und so viel Macht hatten, sodass sie sich nicht mehr vor ihm hin knien mussten. Der dunkle Lord nickte ihnen zu und wendete sich dann ab, dabei streifte sein wie immer kalter Blick kurz den ihren.

Sie hatte sich nicht verbeugt oder ihm in irgendeiner Art und Weise Respekt entgegen gebracht. Sie war ja schließlich keine Todesserin.

Natürlich hatte sie Respekt vor ihm, sicher er ist der dunkle Lord und er hatte diesen Tital nicht umsonst. Doch sie würde nicht ihren Respekt zeigen auf so heuchlerische Weise, wie die Todesser. Das würde doch auch die Würde des dunklen Lord herabsetzen, wenn sie sich schwächlich vor ihm auf dem Boden wandte. Aus ihren vorherigen Begegnungen war ihr bekannt, das er Unterwürfigkeit gerne sah, doch noch mehr Anerkennung bekam man, wenn man nicht seine eigene Würde herabsetzte und damit auch nicht die seine. Er wollte starke Anhänger die sich unter ihn stellten und keine Weicheier.

Sie wendete sich wieder den Gespräch von Rudolfus und Lucius zu und beteidigte sich daran.

Als sie die Lust verspürte sich der Unterhaltung allmählich zu entziehen, entschuldigte sie sich höflich bei den Herren und machte sich dann auf die anderen Räume anzusehen.

Sie traf hin und wieder jemanden den sie kannte, hatte einen kleinen Chat mit ihnen, ein paar Drinks, dann zog sie weiter. Es war ganz amüsant hier, befand sie.

Schliesslich sah sie ihren Bruder, der sich in der Mitte einiger sehr edel angezogenen Leuten befand und sie unterhielt. Sie musste sich ein leises Lachen verkneifen, ja ihr Bruder liebte es im Mittelpunkt zustehen. Als er sie erblickte, kam er auf sie zu und zog sie sanft in ihrer Hand zu den Leuten.

"Meine Herren darf ich ihnen meine zauberhafte Schwester vorstellen, Melinda Janeska Warren." Sagte er und lächelte ihr zu. Die Männer um ihn herum sahen sie mit staunenden Augen an. Sie kannte die Reaktionen. Ihr Bruder sah nicht gerade schlecht aus, das lag auch an den Genen der Vampire, doch sie sah einfach nur edel und sehr attraktiv aus. Ihr Kleid mit den Stiefeln gaben ihr einen leicht verruchten Touch. Ja sie wusste sehr genau wie sie wirkte, das hatte sie auch vorher schon bei Lucius und anderen Leuten bemerkt und sie nahm es mit Zufriedenheit und Gelassenheit auf, ohne sich jedoch zu viel darauf einzubilden.

Ein paar wenige waren leicht zurückgewichen, konnten vielleicht ihre Macht spüren (da ja auch noch andere 'magische Wesen' hier anwesend waren außer Vampire) und auch sie konnte ein paar andere magische Wesen in ihrem Umfeld spüren. Direkt zu ihrer rechten standen zwei Werwölfe, die sie aber nur musterten und dann in Ruhe ließen.

Da sie ihren Bruder kannten, hatten sie keine Angst vor ihm als Vampir. Doch sie konnten sie noch nicht einschätzen und beandelten sie so mit der Notigen Vorsicht.

Ich lächelte einmal kurz in die Runde und sah dann zu Jack.

"Wie ich sehe amüsierst du dich prächtig. Hab auch nichts anderes erwartet, Liebster." Sagte ich und machte eine flüchtige Handbewegung zu den Herrschaften um uns herum.

"Ja mein Herz. Es ist sehr vielversprechend." Sagte er mit einer genauso melodischen Stimme und zwinkerte mir zu, bevor er sich wieder zu seinen wohl neuen Geschäftspartnern gesellte.

Ich lächelte leicht bei den Bild. Mein Bruder von sehr wichtigen und mächtigen Zauberern und anderen Magischen Wesen umzingelt und sie schienen ihm fast aus der Hand zufressen.

Langsam schlenderte ich zu einer der vielen Bars und holte mir einen neuen Drink. Ich beschloss etwas nach draußen an die frische Luft zugehen und mich in dem riesigen Garten einmal um zuschauen.

Die kühle Nachtluft war angenehm auf der Haut und ich lief gemütlich durch den riesigen Garten. Oder eher Park? Es war so groß das ich nicht einmal das Ende sehen konnte. Die einzelnen Wege führten quer durch den Garten, an einem großen See vorbei und durch einen kleinen Wald. Die Wege wurden beleuchtet durch ein Meter hohe Fackeln, die an den Rändern gleichmäßig verteilt waren, jedoch nicht mit gelb/roten Flammen sondern einen dunkel lilanen Schein abgebend. Es gab dem 'Park' ein mystisches Aussehen.

Mir gefiel es hier und ich lehnte mich leicht an einen Baum, etwa 100 Meter entfernt von den Flügeltüren des Hauses entfernt.

Ich genoss die fast vollständige Dunkelheit und die Ruhe hier draußen.

Dann nahm ich Schritte hinter mir war, da ich mir dem Rücken zu den großen Flügeltüren, die nach draußen führten, stand. Ich konzentrierte mich auf die Schritte, es waren zwei Personen und schon wusste ich wer es war. Jeder hat einen anderen Gang. Der eine war fast wie daher schweben und der andere war geschmeidig.

Sie kannte sie genau und es überraschte sie das er sie aufsuchte. "Guten Abend Lord Voldemord. Lucius." sagte sie als sie noch etwa 20 Meter entfernt war. Voldemords leichtes Grinsen konnte sie nicht sehen und es verschwand auch genauso schnell wieder wie es gekommen war.

"Guten Abend Ms. Warren. Ich wusste sie könnten meiner Einladung nicht wieder stehen." Sagte er mit eisiger Stimme. Als er schon nahe bei ihr war, drehte sie sich um. Dann nickte sie ihm kaum merklich zu und sah in seine Augen.

Sicher wusste er, dass sie sich ihm nicht unterordnen würde und durch das leichte Nicken, hatte sie ihm gerade so viel Respekt entgegen gebracht, um nicht unhöflich zu erscheinen. Immerhin waren es seine Festlichkeiten.

"Warum sollte ich mir diese berauschende Feier denn entgehen lassen?" sagte sie mit leiser aber betonter Stimme.

Er ignorierte ihre Gegenfrage einfach.

"Kommen sie und gehen sie ein Stück mit mir. Ich will etwas mit ihnen besprechen!" Sagte er knapp und setzte sich auch schon in Bewegung mit Lucius an deiner rechten Seite und sie schloss sich ihm an der linken Seite an.

Sie merkte durch seine letzten Worte das die Höflichkeiten jetzt zu Ende waren. Doch sie war neugierig was er wohl von ihr wollte.

Als sie weit weg waren von dem Haus fing er wieder an zusprechen.

"Ich möchte ihnen ein Angebot machen." Sagte er mit kalter Stimme und beobachtete ihre Reaktion. Doch sie ließ sich nichts anmerken und wartete darauf, das er weiter sprach.

"Können sie für mich ein paar Gegenstände besorgen?" Fragte er sie ebenfalls mit kalter Stimme. Sie wusste natürlich das er mit Gegenstände, schwarzmagische Artefakte meinte. Sie hatte schon einmal mit ihm zusammen gearbeitet. Sie wusste seine Aufträge waren nicht leicht und mit jedem Auftrag begab sie sich in Lebensgefahr, selbst als ein Vampir. Sie hatte aber auch Angst vor ihm, denn wenn sie sein Angebot ablehnen würde, würde es ihr bestimmt schlecht ergehen. Mit fester Stimme antwortete sie.

"Das liegt daran was sie mir dafür geben können." Natürlich sprach sie nicht von Geld, davon hatte sie genug. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten leicht.

"Ich garantiere ihnen Schutz vor allen magischen Wesen die mir unterstehen. Sie werden sie nicht angreifen." Ein Wort von ihm genügte und seine Untergebenen werden ihr kein Haar krümmen. Er wusste von den regelmäßigen Angriffen auf die Vampire, die immer zurück geschlagen und vernichtet wurden.

Sie überlegte, es existieren nicht mehr viele Vampire, nur die Stärksten konnten überleben. Besonders die Werwölfe waren lästig mit ihren Angriffen. Sie konnte sie jedes Mal zurück schlagen, doch das bekämpfen kostete ihr immer viel Macht und auch vor allem Zeit. Sie besass einige Clubs, Restaurants und Hotel bei den Muggeln, als auch bei den Magiern. Sie leitete sie im Hintergrund und so wusste keiner welche ihr gehörten. Doch wenn die nervigen Angriffe aufhörten, dann konnte sie sich wieder ihren Geschäften widmen.

"Darüber ließe sich nachdenken. Diese Angriffe sind mehr als lästig." Sagte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Ich denke ich brauche nicht zu erwähnen, das Blut genug vorhanden wäre!" Sagte Voldemord und schaute sie an. Ja, wenn sie für ihn arbeiten würde, dann gäbe es Opfer genug um ihren Hunger zustillen, das wusste sie. Eigentlich war es ein Angebot was sie nicht ablehnen durfte aus zwei Gründen. Erstens es war gut. Es wurde zwar einiges von ihr verlangt, doch sie erhielt auch einiges dafür. Und zweitens und der wahrscheinlich wichtigste Grund warum sie das Angebot annehmen sollte, es kam vom Lord persönlich. Niemand wagt es sich ihm zu widersetzten.

"Das Angebot spricht mir sehr zu und ich werde es annehmen." Sagte sie und blickte daraufhin wieder direkt in seine roten Augen. Zwar hatte er wieder die Gestalt von Tom Riddle, doch die Augen waren geblieben.

"Ich hatte auch nichts anderes erwartet meine Liebe!" Sagte er und sie begaben sich wieder in Richtung Gebäude.

Plötzlich blieb sie stehen, schloss die Augen und reckte ihre Nase leicht nach oben. Sie roch Angst und es roch einfach nur köstlich. Der Lord und Lucius waren ebenfalls stehen geblieben und sahen sie interessiert an.

Dann öffnete sie wieder die Augen und langsam sah sie einen Muggel in ihre Richtung rennen. Die Spiele hatten also schon angefangen. Voldemord und Lucius sahen jetzt auch was sie sah und Lucius blickte erstaunt auf. Sicher wusste er das Vampire sehr gute Sinne haben, aber so gut, Wahnsinn.

Dann ertönte ein tiefes Geräusch eines Horns und die Jagt auf die Muggel war eröffnet.

"Entschuldigt mich Lord, Lucius. Ich denke ich besorge mir noch einen Drink." Damit nickte sie den beiden zu und flätschte leicht ihre Zähne.

Sie rannte blitzschnell auf den Muggel zu, sodass man mit dem Augen fast nicht folgen konnte. Der Arme wusste gar nicht wie ihm geschah und schon hatte er ihre spitzen Schneidezähne in seiner Halzschlagader. Er schrie und versuchte sich zuwehren, doch mit einem Arm von ihr, hielt sie ihn an Ort und Stelle. Langsam wurde sein Körper schlaff, die Farbe wich aus dem Gesicht und als sie von ihm abließ sackte er Tod zusammen. Sie wischte sich mit einer Hand die restlichen Blutspuren vom Mund und wandte sich dann langsam und elegant zum Haus zurück. Jeder machte ihr Platz und ging ihr aus dem Weg, was sie mit einem Grinsen bemerkte.

Lucius schaute immer noch auf den leblosen Mann der dort auf dem Boden lag. Er hatte noch nie zuvor gesehen, wie ein Vampir tötet.

Neben ihm vernahm er ein leises Lachen und sah das Voldemord lachte. Das war sehr selten.

"Ja unsere liebe Ms. Warren scheint den Drink genossen zuhaben." Sagte er immer noch leicht vergnügt. Dann schaute er in Lucius Gesicht und grinste wieder.

"Nun schau nicht so Lucius, du musst zugeben, das war eine eindrucksvolle Vorstellung."

Schnell hatte sich Lucius wieder gefasst.

"Ja in der Tat Lord. Ich bin froh das sie wieder für sie arbeitet."

Voldemord schmunzelte.

"Ja ich auch. Sie ist mir zwar nicht gewachsen, doch sie ist sehr stark und mächtig. Andernfalls wäre sie auch gar nicht mehr am leben. Es leben nicht mehr viele Vampire, doch die die überlebten, waren die stärksten von ihnen. Natürliche Selektion."

Währendessen saß sie an einem Tisch und beobachtete die Leute. Plötzlich legte jemand ihr sie Hand auf die Schulter.


End file.
